


The Letter

by LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Abe is bitch, Emma is also Angery, Emma is vry Distraught, Emma just has a lot of emotions, F/F, Fluff, It’s like breaking up with someone via text, Pining Disaster Lesbian Bronwyn, heres a letter! I’m a cheater look at my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo/pseuds/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo
Summary: Emma and Bronwyn have a heart to heart after Abe starts his journey of traumatizing his kids





	The Letter

Mrs. Peregrine shuffles into the house, taking off her raincoat and hanging it to dry. “Children!” She called “Mail’s here!” Emma’s the first one down the stairs, followed closely by Horace, who had a pitying expression on his face. Emma sifted through the pile of envelopes before pulling out what she was looking for.

To: My Dear Emma              From: Abraham Portman

He finally responded. It had been so, so long, she had been beginning to think he was dead. Horace had gone back upstairs while Emma was looking through the letters, but had returned dragging Bronwyn behind him. Emma ran her finger along Abe’s handwriting, and smiled at the “Dear Emma” She carefully opened the envelope to take out the letter. Nothing could prepare her for the contents of the letter. At first, she didn’t exactly understand it, there was Abe holding a baby, the words “This Is Why” at the bottom, but slowly it dawned on her. That’s his kid. That’s why he’s been gone for so long. Why he doesn’t visit anymore. Emma dropped the letter, and ran out of the house. 

Horace nudged Bronwyn, who ran after her 

“Emma!” She called. The pyrokinetic didn’t respond, and kept on running. Bronwyn only caught up to her when she got into her rowboat to go to her shipwreck. 

Emma didn’t even glance at Bronwyn when she climbed into the old boat. The blonde girl had her face in her hands and was crying. Bronwyn winced and moved closer to her. She really hated seeing her like this. She cautiously put her hand on her shoulder, lest she make her uncomfortable. But instead of asking Bronwyn to leave, or shoving her away, Emma leaned into her touch. Bronwyn blushed and wrapped her arm around Emma’s shoulder. 

Emma took a shuddering breath “Why did he did he do this” she asked, whether it was to herself of to Bronwyn she wasn’t sure. “Am I not good enough for him? what did I do wrong?” 

Bronwyn cupped Emma’s face in her hands and rested her forehead against the blonde’s

“You didn’t do anything to deserve such an impersonal goodbye. You were too good for him.”

Emma sighed and wiped her face. 

“Bird, I’m sorry about this, that must’ve been really awkward.”

“No, it’s alright, we’re best friends remember? Thick as thieves” That didn’t hurt Bronwyn's heart in the slightest.  _Don’t be greedy_ she reminded herself,  _Emma is my friend and that is all_. Bronwyn pulled Emma a tiny bit closer and leaned her head on Emma’s. 

**__** **__** _But a girl could dream, couldn’t she?_


End file.
